


Mouthful of Diamonds

by folf_world



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Gift Art, Implied First Time, Jock Jean, M/M, Multiple drawings, Mute Marco, Nerd Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world
Summary: Fluffy Jock!Jean and Mute/Nerd!Marco ❤️





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift sweetheart! =DD I had fun drawing!!

 

 

 


End file.
